


Identity

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank finally confronts Daredevil about his identity.





	Identity

It was all a blur to Matt last night, he remembers fighting a group of men involved in a robbery, the Punisher showed up at one point and then taking too many hits before passing out.

When Matt woke up he felt confused about his surroundings, he was back at his apartment? The feel of his own bed? How did he get back here? Matt shot up in bed, groaning in pain as he tried to listen around.  
“Easy Red, you’re at home” it was Frank. The Punisher was in his apartment and by the sounds and smell of things Frank helped himself to his bread and toaster.

Matt reached up only to feel fear as he realised his mask was off and his clothes too.  
“You undressed me?”  
“Didn’t have a choice, your clothes were covered in blood and I needed to stitch you up, also those black pyjamas give you no protection” mumbled Frank with the toast in his mouth.   
“You’ve seen my face” muttered Matt as Frank rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Red, I knew before I even took off the mask” he scoffed as he took another bite of his toast while dragging a chair into the bedroom so that he could sit down.  
“How long?”  
“The moment in court when you asked if you could call me by my name, you really think I wouldn’t have recognised your voice? Seeing as my name left your mouth too many goddamn times on that roof” Matt didn’t know what to say, there was no point in denying it because it would make him look stupid and Frank was a cleaver guy who was definitely not going to believe his bullshit.

“I..um...I guess you have a lot of questions”   
Frank’s eyes narrowed together as he looked at Matt “can you see me?” He asked as Matt turned his head to Frank’s direction.  
“You think I’m lying about being blind?”  
“No I know you’re not lying...the way you’re looking at me, you’re not making eye contact, almost like you’re looking through me. But you must be able to see in some way because I can’t think of how you’d be able to do what you do” Responded Frank as he shuffled closer on his chair. 

“I am blind yeah...when I was a child I was involved in a car accident, chemicals spilled all over the road and got into my eyes, I lost my sight yes but it’s like...all my other senses heightened, my hearing, touch, smell and taste” explained Matt as Frank listened. He was intrigued, a blind man who basically fights like a ninja he wanted to know so much but he didn’t know where to start.

“What do you mean?”   
“You can’t smell it but I know when you’re around because you smell like gunpowder and sometimes a hint of blood depending on what you have done, I can taste the blood at the bottom of your shoe mixed with dirt from when you stomped someone’s head two nights ago, you drank orange juice along with the toast you’re currently eating because I can smell and taste the orange and I know that this is creeping you out because your heartbeat just picked up a little” explained Matt as Frank’s eyes widened a little “Jesus Red” he muttered now feeling a little uncomfortable as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he went quiet.

He looked nervously at his own hands before looking back up at Matt “is that...is that how you heard the rhyme?”   
Matt nodded his head before a soft “Yeah” left his lips. Frank sighed as he leaned back in the chair, taking another bite.   
“Anyone else know about this?” Mumbled Frank with the toast in his mouth.  
“Karen, Foggy....Fisk” Frank raised his eyebrows before muttering a “Jesus Red” 

Frank sighed, crossing his arms as he looked at Matt “and here was me thinking I was exclusively dating the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, turns out I’m dating my lawyer” he said with a smirk causing Matt to chuckle.  
“I thought you said you already knew who I was?” Said Matt.

“I did, but I still had my doubts. Guess I’m glad that I’m right about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen being my pretty lawyer” he said with a smirk as Matt felt his cheeks go warm.  
“Now tell me Red” he started as he raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m I lying about that?”

“No”


End file.
